Greetings from Hell
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just some greetings from Lucifer's cage. Yes, Lucy, Mike and Adam are still down there...and they are pissed! (Rated M for strong language and violence; but mostly for strong language).


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Wow finally I have finished this story.

I think I have started it somewhere in 2015 and I have lost my motivation to keep writing on it for a long, long time.  
Last week I finally managed to finish it.

Maybe there are some people out there who might like it.

I honestly didn't want to upload this story at first, but then I though I could do it anyways.

Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you**.

* * *

 **Greetings from Hell**

Tormented screams penetrated his ears, the heat seemed to drive him mad and the certainty that his two half-brothers had forgotten him down here, took him the last bit of hope.

Eventually, he had accepted that he would never leave this terrible place ever again.

That he would be an outcast; forever doomed to burn in hell.

And when this knowledge hit him, he could even understand how the devil himself must have felt when they had banished him from the Paradise.

Adam felt not different at this moment...

How long he is already stuck down here in Lucifer's cage, he could no longer say.

It could be weeks, or years.

He no longer cared.

For a time, Sam's soul had still been trapped with him in the cage and day by day he had to watch how the two most powerful angels created by God had tormented him.

They had tortured him, as Adam had never seen it before.

Even the cruelty of mankind was nothing compared to the cruelty of these two angels and whenever those memories came back to him, they made him shudder and secretly he thanked God that he had not landed on the torture table yet.

Even if he knew that God didn't give a shit about him or his sons...

After Sam's soul had escaped and Adam still sat down here in the cage, he had thought that the whole fury of the two archangels would now turn against him, but it didn't happen.

No.

Once Sam's soul was gone, the fighting had begun.

Cruel fights...

But at some point these fights had become less and now they were all sitting here and not one of them said a word.

Peace had returned, if you could speak of peace in hell, because the tortured screams that came from the outside into the interior of the cage, none of them could ignore.

At least Adam couldn't ignore them.

He didn't know how Michael and Lucifer saw this and he honestly didn't care for that, because for him only one thing mattered: That they left him alone.

But the fear still gnawed on him like a parasite and whenever Michael or Lucifer turned their heads into his direction and threw him piercing looks, the boy winced and he quickly turned his face away from them, so as not to provoke them.

Only God knew what these angels were capable of...

He still remembered how they brought him out of heaven and had given him the task of serving as a vessel for Michael and to kill the devil with his help.

At that time he had found it "cool", had considered it an adventure that no one had ever experienced on earth, but when he had eventually seen the true faces of the angels, he had wanted to turn away from them, but it had already been too late.

Michael had taken his body by force and he had suffered in the short time in which he had taken possession of him, as no one on earth has ever had to suffer before.

Michael had been cruel, but there was one who was able to beat his cruelty: Lucifer!

And with these two angels he now had to spend the rest of eternity; always in fear that they would turn against him and torture him, as they had tortured Sam.

But even weeks after Sam's soul had disappeared from the cage, nothing had happened.

Of course, Lucifer gave him dark looks for whenever he did a lap through the cage and whenever he ran past him, but he never said anything to him. He stared at him only briefly and his red sparkling eyes seemed to look deeply into Adam's soul and robbed him of the last spark of hope...

Michael on the other hand wasn't that bad.

His anger seemed to have disappeared in recent weeks, because his eyes had lost their strong sparkle and lately he just sat in his corner, staring expressionless onto the ground or the distance.

The life in the cage seemed to not do him well and Adam could not even blame him for that.

Michael was the most powerful of all the angels, the highest ranking, the leader of the heavenly host, yet his brothers and sisters had forgotten him and even God seemed to not care for him anymore.

All of that seemed to gnaw on him and Adam could see how bad he must feel, because Michael just looked terrible.

Lucifer seemed hardly to care for his brother's welfare.

If he doesn't paced like a caged tiger, he sat down in the farthest corner, far away from his brother and the human and stared at the floor.

Adam still remembered when he had seen his true form for the first time; as soon as they had landed in the cage.

Lucifer's Vessel Nick was burned during the fall and had disintegrated to ash and an angel had remained so beautiful that Adam had to turn his head away from him. His head graced a tuft of dark, curly hair that gave him a heavenly look. But that was all that made him look like a radiant, friendly angel. His face was lined with anger, his eyes were shining in a red, as Adam had never seen it before. His torso was naked, was covered with muscles that were proof of his strength. Around his hips he wore a warrior skirt, which was set with all sorts of jewels and embroidery and probably appeared to be a relic from heaven and Adam had tried to imagine how Lucifer would look like in a shining armor with sword and shield in his hands, but he was careful not to express these thoughts aloud. Lucifer's legs were as muscular as his body was. He was not wearing shoes, and it was still a mystery to Adam how he and Michael were able to walk on the floor of the hell cage barefoot without suffering any pain. However, the most amazing thing about Lucifer were his wings. They were from a white, purer than anything Adam had ever seen in his life, and they seemed to sparkle whenever Lucifer moved. The feathers seemed to have a magical attraction to the boy, because Adam had often played with the thought to just go to Lucifer and bury his hands into these fluffy feathers, but he was sure that the King of Hell would tear him to pieces if he would come too close to him. He knew how much Lucifer despised humans and he had felt his hateful glances on his body way too often whenever he had looked at him.

Michael was different.

His appearance differed greatly from that of Lucifer.

Where Lucifer's appearance reflected darkness, Michael's reflected the light.

His hair was long, blond and also curly, which gave him something royal and it fell over his shoulders like a golden waterfall. His torso was covered by warrior clothing, which was decorated with all sorts of ornaments to honor God and here and there he could see Enochian signs, of which he doesn't know what they meant. The clothes were held together in the middle of his body by a black-gold belt and at the left hip hung an empty scabbard. His face radiated the gentleness of an angel and the hardness of a warrior and whenever his bright blue eyes were on Adam, a heat flowed through his boy, as he had not even felt it when he was together with his mother. His wings were also white, but unlike Lucifer's, a blue shimmer went through his feathers, which made his wings shine beautifully whenever he moved.

Adam was sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful and at the same time more terrifying than these two archangels.

Whenever they talked, their voices swept like thunder through the cage and often Adam got strong goosebumps, even if they talked quietly.

Often he imagined how the two would sound like, if they would sing...

The boy shook his head of such thoughts.

Where the hell had these thoughts come from?

Apparently his religious instruction had given him a very different picture of angels, for he had always imagined angels to be beautiful, friendly and even silly, sitting on a cloud, singing and playing instruments.

The thought of Lucifer sitting on a cloud, a harp or a trumpet in his hands, singing "Gloria" all day long, was so ridiculous that the boy had to grin broadly despite everything.

This was of course not passed by the two angel brothers.

"Why are you grinning so stupid?"

Lucifer's sinister voice destroyed the funny thoughts on the spot and replaced them with pure fear and Adam quickly looked away from him.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard how the Devil stood up and came toward him.

Crap!

This time he seemed to have really gone too far!

"Lucifer!" he heard Michael's booming voice and the warning was all too clear to hear, but Lucifer didn't seem to care about it.

He stood directly in front of Adam now and the grin was audible in his next words.

"Calm down Michael. I just want to talk with our guest, that's all..."

Talk?

Of course!

Torture would be the better word here...

When the Morningstar sat down next to the boy, Adam thought that he would die here and now with fear. He still looked at his own feet, but having Lucifer so close to him made him shiver as if an earthquake raged in his body.

He felt a fear of this angel, as he had never felt it before.

And of course also Lucifer felt how scared the boy was and that alone made him grin even wider.

Oh, how much he loved to let the creation of his father suffer!

The boy was shaking with fear and he not even dared to look at him.

A wonderful sight in the eyes of the prince of darkness.

"What's wrong with you Adam? Don't tell me that you're afraid of me?"

The voice was full of scorn and Adam had the feeling as if his heart would break his ribs at any moment; so violently it was beating inside his chest. But he gathered up his courage and dared to look at Lucifer. A chill crept down his back, when he saw the wide, ominous grin on his face and he was almost tempted to look away from him, but he refused to be intimidated by him...not anymore!

And he held his gaze bravely.

And on the occasion he could look at the Archangel properly.

And now he saw the whole scars that adorned Lucifer's upper body.

Above all, the scar on his right shoulder looked bad and Adam didn't even want to imagine what weapon had managed to tear such a wound in his body.

Lucifer followed the look of the boy and growled as the memories threatened to break over him like a tidal wave as he looked at his scar.

Memories of a bygone and bloody battle...

"Stop staring at me like that!" he growled and Adam winced because of the words and he quickly looked away from him.

"I'm sorry…"

Lucifer had probably not seen that coming and even Michael raised his head when he heard these words coming from the mouth of the boy.

Had Adam just apologized to Lucifer?

"Why are you apologizing to him Adam? You've just looked at him," it came from Michael, who looked at the boy with an ice cold and emotionless gaze.

But before Adam got the chance to respond to him, Lucifer opened his mouth to talk.

"Only looked at me? No human on earth should dare to look at me Michael!" he growled darkly and his eyes started to glow.

"You can't force any human not to look at you! Leave the boy alone Lucifer! He has done nothing bad to you!"

"Nothing bad? NOTHING BAD?! He is the reason for all of this!"

Michael's eyes started to glow as well and he rose from his seat.

"That's not true and you know it! Would you have bent your knees before Adam and Eve, then none of this would have happened! But no, you had to disobey father and lead war against him, because you couldn't understand it, that we should love humanity more than our father!"

"Oh, and you'll find it right that we should love these abominations more than our father? For real Michael?!"

Even Lucifer had risen to his feet and he looked at his brother with such a penetrating look that Adam shuddered, as he looked back and forth between the two archangels.

"It was Father's will and you had to obey him!"

"You're still the same weakling as back then Michael! Nothing has changed!"

"You little…!"

Before the two archangels could go at each other again, Adam's voice cut through the air of the cage.

"Stop it! Just stop with your bickering and your fighting! I can't take it anymore!"

"Be quiet human! You don't have the right to speak here!" Lucifer hissed at him, but Adam could no longer be intimidated by him.

"I will not be silent and I have the same right to talk, as you have it and in case that you have not noticed it, but I am also locked down here! And you know whose fault that is? Exactly: Yours! Just because you two have to get a tantrum I sit down here in the cage as well! I was in heaven and now I'm down here, in fucking hell. And it's your fault!"

Lucifer growled and even Michael scowled at the words, but when they thought they could intimidate the boy, they had thought wrong, because Adam didn't seem to be intimidated by them any longer.

"How dare you to talk to us like that?!" the prince of hell growled and he clenched his hands into fists.

"I can talk to you how I want asshole, because whether you like it or not, but given the circumstances I am now one of you!"

"You'll never be one of us!"

"Oh no? I was just outcasted like you and Michael! My brothers don't give a shit about me, so what the hell makes your situation so different from mine?! Are you different because you carry wings on your back and think to be omnipotent?! It doesn't change the fact that we are all outcasts now!"

Michael's eyes became softer and he watched Adam how he turned his scowl on Lucifer.

"You give me the blame for all this Lucifer? We all know that it was _you_ who is responsible for all this! I may even understand that you loved your father and I am sure that you still love him, but would it have killed you to kneel down just for a few minutes? What's so difficult about that?!"

To give his words more power, Adam knelt down before him and looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Is it that hard?! Look at me! I do it too!"

"That's enough now! Stand up! IMMEDIATELY!"

"Why? I thought that would approve it if mankind bows before you Lucifer. Isn't that what you want?"

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

As fast as Lucifer moved, Adam could not look and a little later, a hand closed around his throat and he was not very gently smashed and held against the wall of the cage. His feet no longer touched the ground, as Lucifer held him and angrily stared into his eyes.

"Never in my life has a human dared to be so outrageously to me! I should tear the intestines from your stomach and make you watch how my Hellhounds feast on them in front of your eyes!"

"Well do it then! It will not change the situation at all Lucifer!"

"Oh yes, it would. It would give me a great pleasure to see you suffer!"

"As much as you suffer?"

This seemed to have been sitting, because Adam could now clearly see the shock in the eyes of the devil and Lucifer let him go again and he also staggered a few steps away from him.

"Apparently I have hit the bull's-eye, huh?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Why should I do that? Because you don't want to hear the truth?"

Adam stood up and rubbed the sore spot on his neck, before his eyes turned back to Lucifer.

And this time sympathy was to be seen in the boy's eyes.

"You know Lucifer...I can even understand you. I think I wouldn't have bowed my knees to something that is weaker than myself, but if I know I'm losing my father and my family if I don't do it...I just don't understand you. Why didn't you just do it? You could have continued to love your father and I bet that you still love him, just like you still love your family. I see it every day in your eyes whenever you look at Michael. You two are brothers for god's sake! Do you want to throw it all away just because your ego is too big?"

"Pah! Tell that to my dearest brother Michael over there! The one who threw me into perdition!"

"Michael has only done what God required of him and you should have done the same, when you still had the chance to do that, because then all of this wouldn't have happened. Mankind had not been corrupted, there would be no hell and you still would be an angel."

"I _am_ an angel!"

"Outwardly you might be one, but deep in your heart I see sadness and I see that you miss your family very, very much..."

Michael, who had kept out until then, now took the word himself, as he looked at his little brother.

"I have to agree with the boy. Would you have bent your knees, then all of this would have never happened...and I had never done all of this to my little brother..."

Michael's voice was so full of melancholy that Lucifer turned his head towards him and looked at him and what he saw made him shudder.

Were there small tears in the eyes of the most powerful Archangel of creation?

Did he shed tears for him, the devil?

"Michael?"

The warrior looked at him still with tear-filled eyes and Lucifer backed away from him as he began to move and approached him and stretched his hand out to him, but he didn't come far, because soon he crashed with his back against the wall.

But if he thought that his brother was going to hurt him again, he had thought wrong, because Michael just put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Adam's right. We are a family. I don't know when I have forgotten about this..."

The words sent shivers down Lucifer's spine and he could feel tears in his own eyes, but he fought strongly against it. He wanted to say something, but he didn't find the right words and so he could only stand there and stare at Michael as if he would come from another planet.

"I know that I can't change what I have done to you and no words can undo what happened back then but...can you forgive me Lucifer? For everything I have done to you?"

The tears ran down his cheeks now, since he was no longer fighting against them and Michael came even closer and put his other hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're my little brother, my family and I still love you. I love you like no other angel of creation and this will never change, no matter what stands between us. Please...forgive me for what I have done to you. Let's be a family again. Please...little brother…"

Lucifer wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

His throat was constricted and with big eyes and open mouth, he could only stand there and stare at Michael.

At least, until his big brother pulled him into his arms.

Then he came back to reality and out of pure reflex he wrapped his own arms around his brother. Only timid at the beginning, but then so strong that his muscles were aching already and finally the devil let his own tears flow as he buried his face in the chest of his big brother.

Adam was still standing next to them, watching them with a soft smile on his lips.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. It looks like you have a lot to discuss with each other..."

He didn't wait for an answer, but turned around and went to the other side of the cage, where he sat down on the floor and continued to watch the two.

And deep in his heart he knew that the ice was now broken and he also knew that a lot of things would change in the cage.

Because he was sure that Michael and Lucifer would forgive each other and that they would be a family again, because it looked as if they had learned from their mistakes.

And maybe someday he would forgive his own half-brothers.

When Lucifer and Michael could forgive each other, then he could also forgive Sam and Dean.

Eventually the time would come.

A time in which he had a real family again...

 **The end**


End file.
